choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Kane
Kane, a character in The Elementalists series, is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 19, by either having all Desk Items or by taking a premium scene in which Your Character has a vision that shows him. He makes his first official appearance in Book 2, Chapter 1 '' Appearance He has black hair, most of which is covered by a top hat that is brown in color, and according to Shreya Mistry in Book 2, Chapter 2, a black handlebar mustache and purple eyes. He wears a metallic maroon suit, with a buttoned up black vest that has some light grey in it. In addition, he is wearing what looks to be a lavender ascot. In Book 2, Chapter 3 Shreya says that he dresses like it's still the 1800's. Personality In Book 1, Chapter 19, from the earthquake chasm somewhere in the world, this attuned mystery man comes out. He is first seen sending the hiker off in a tornado and seemingly not really caring about said hike's well being. This incident was again repeated when he caused chaos and destruction in Penn Square in Book 2, Chapter 1. It's not until Your Character finally gets his attention that he stops. In Book 2, Chapter 2, after Your Character reads the letter to Katrina Harrington and the Pend Pals out loud, she remarks how he has an eloquent way of speaking. His narcissism is shown in his letters when he addresses himself with grand titles. In Book 2, Chapter 3, Shreya call him quite eccentric after Your Character receives his second letter. In Book 2, Chapter 5, it is mentioned that he once buried an entire civilization in ash just because he was jealous. He is also responsible for numerous natural disasters such as earthquakes, typhoons, and tsunamis. Unlike the rest of the Sources, he views mortals as his "playthings". Chapters The Elementalists Book 1 *Chapter 19: Daybreak (Premium Choice; Determinant) Book 2 *Chapter 1: New Dawn *Chapter 2: In Session (letter) *Chapter 3: Late Lessons (letter) *Chapter 4: Danger and Discovery *Chapter 6: Crisis Control *Chapter 8: Shaky Ground (letter) *Chapter 9: Face to Face Relationships Alma According to Alma in Book 2, Chapter 5, before Kane was sealed away, he vowed to destroy the Sources and gain world domination because he believes it is his right to do so. Gemma In Book 2, Chapter 1, he is first seen fighting against her and is described as the mystery girl from Dean Goeffe's locket. The two seemed to share history and be on a similar power level. But she is able to lock him up in the deep recesses of the Earth. Your Character During the havoc he causes in Penn Square, he seems to take a particular interest in Your Character, claiming to be an old friend of your parents. He claims that it's your power that drew him there. Your Character refers to him as "(Powerful) Wind Guy". He calls himself Kane of the Earth and Sky and All That Lies Between in Book 2, Chapter 2. In Book 2, Chapter 3, he calls you one of his closest friends and is hoping your silence doesn't mean you are truly mad or upset with him. Then when the ''keychain enlarges to defend you from an unintentional spell from Everett, a note comes out said keychain, where he tells you that he will always have your back, even when no one else will. In Book 2, Chapter 4, he conjures a parade of illusions, saying that you're like him and deserve to be showered in the finest of gifts. The confrontation later turns antagonistic when he assaults Atlas and your professors, and attempts to steal the Sun Crystal from the Sun-att classroom. Atlas He doesn't seem to like Atlas, as he uses some unknown magick that prevents Atlas from talking any further in Book 2, Chapter 1. Theia In Book 2, Chapter 9 diamond scene, he mentioned him and Theia used to be friends, she was the only source who would visit him during the time he was trapped underground. she used to sit atop the hill he was buried under, and the wind would carry her voice to him. she insisted that he needed to begin to see the world in more positive way; he gave her credit for his sunny disposition. in another diamond scene, he mentioned he and Theia created a spell together called 'illusory spell'. Gallery Other Looks TECh19_Question_Mark_Guy.png|Normal look in BK 1, Ch. 19 TEQuestionMarkGuyFlames.png|With Flames Kane Full View.PNG|Full View Miscellaneous Kane's Sealed Letter to TE MC in BK2Ch2.png|Kane's sealed letter to MC in Ch. 2 LetterfromKanetoTEMCinBk2Ch.2.png|Kane's unsealed letter to MC in Ch. 2 TEKaneLetterCh3.png|Kane's Unsealed Letter to MC in Ch. 3 Part I TEKaneLetterCh3(1).png|Kane's Unsealed Letter to MC in Ch. 3 Part II KaneKeychain.png|Kane's Keychain Given to MC in Ch. 3 TEKaneNoteCh3.png|Kane's Note to MC in Ch. 3 after Keychain enlarges TE2KaneCh.8Letter.png|Kane's letter to MC in Ch. 8 TE2KaneScarab.png|Kane's gift to MC in Ch. 8 TE2KaneNecklace.png|Necklace with Kane's magick TE2Kanemessage..jpg|Kane's word to MC in Ch.9 Trivia *His name may be a pun on "Hurricane" due to its relation to air and identical-sounding second syllable. *In Book 2, Chapter 4, his role as the villain is revealed when he attacks your professors and attempts to steal a crystal from the Sun-Att classrooom. A mysterious woman also mentions his imprisonment. *In Book 2, Chapter 5, it is mentioned that he caused Pompeii to erupt on a whim. *In a premium scene in Book 2, Chapter 8, it is mentioned that Penderghast used to have a secret society dedicated to him called Wind Beneath Stone but it was eventually shut down. They followed Kane's philosophy of air-att pranksters causing chaos. *In Book 2 Chapter 9, you discover a view things about such as: He knew Queen Victoria, he is a master of riddles, and if you took the premium sceme, you discover he was friends with famous conquerers such as Julius Caesar, Alexander the Great, and Sun Tzu. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'The Elementalists' Characters Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Psychopaths Category:Big Bads